The Lost Heir: Book 2 - The Streetlord
by PirateQueen890
Summary: Upon their arrival in Konoha, Nato and Hinata are forced to part ways. Four years later, the capital city finds herself teetering on the edge of ruin with her royals comatose and a power hungry reagent taking over. Her only hope may lie in a sly streetlord and his gang largely comprised of rebellious, butt-kicking nobles. However, not is all as it seems...
1. Prologue - The Streetlord

**Welcome! If you have not read the first book, I highly recommend doing so, because everything will be confusing if you don't.**

 **By the way, in the second chapter of the first book, I made a small but very important edit. Basically, the King/Queen of the great nations are not given the title of 'Kage'. The Kage is the leader of the shinobi forces in a nation, and they answer only to their King/Queen. Sometimes, like in Minato's case, the King/Queen is also the nation's Kage.**

 **EDIT (1/7/18): Basic stuff, sentence fluency.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The night stars shimmered through the dark of the night, giving the fading lights of the city a slivery gleam. The puddles in the cobbled streets from the rain early that morning reflected all they saw back. Gentle breezes sailed lazily between the worn wooden buildings, stirring up the still summer air. The whispers of trees and chirping of insects carried through the night, barely disturbing the silence. For most, it was an ordinary night in Konoha.

For the Hidden Star, this was the night their goal would at last be realized. Tonight, the Land of Fire would be free again.

* * *

THE LOST HEIR: BOOK 2 – THE STREETLORD

* * *

"Teme, you ready?"

"Hn."

The shorter teen let out a dramatically exasperated sigh. "Come on, Teme. You can do better than that." 'Teme', simply rolled his eyes at his best friend.

The two sixteen-year-old boys walked together down the dark hallway in a comfortable silence. The boy who was slightly taller was an Uchiha, and like most in his clan, his eyes were dark and his hair black. His hairstyle, however, was what his friend teasingly called a 'duckbutt'. Just like his outwards appearance, he was known for being a cool, calm, and quiet person; a perfect shinobi. He acted as though he never cared, but if someone tried to hurt the ones he considered precious to him, he'd _kill them_. He loved his precious people more than anything. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

As for his friend, many say he was the exact opposite of the taller boy. His brilliant shoulder length red-gold hair rested in a simple braid, and his eyes were often compared to the summer sky. Like his disposition, his eyes were full of laughter and bright smiles and boundless energy. He was someone who wore his heart like a patch on his shoulder, and it often brought both agonizing pain and blinding joy (both to himself and others) because of his shinobi lifestyle. He was a fierce protector of the ones he loved, and a firm believer in the good of others. Only one thing twisted this image; the eye-and-claw brand burned into the flesh on his neck, just above the left collarbone. This was Nato of the Yaunkur.

These two shinobi were some of the most infamous criminals in Konoha, though most were unware of this fact. Most of the time, they were simply Nato and Sasuke, two of Konoha's best shinobi, the former also being one of the owners of the small shop, 'Yaunkur Trade'. At other times, and to the people of the Star District, they were Sora and Hai, one being the leader of the street gang known as Hidden Star, and the other his right-hand man.

And tonight, together with the other ten original members of their gang, they planned to overthrow the country's tyrannous reagent and heal Konoha's comatose royals, setting everything right in the Fire Country. Tonight was their best opportunity, and if they failed, there would be no second chances.

Nato and Sasuke entered a low-ceilinged room, high enough that they could stand fully, but low enough that the single light filled the entire chamber. The ten others were already there, some standing around casually, others tense with excitement and dread. There were four girls, and six boys. One of these girls abandoned her spot next to the light in the center of the room, and pulled Nato into a brief embrace, whispering, " _bwevne, Nato-kun_ " into his ear.

This girl's features were soft, and one could often see shining laughter or gentle concern flitting across them. She was a soft-spoken, kind, and selfless person, commonly mistaken as timid. In her family she was seen as a delicate porcelain doll, pretty to look at but not of use for much else. However, all of her fellow Stars knew better. She fought hard for what she believed in, and just like Nato, as a shinobi and person, was not one to give up easily. This was Hinata Hyuuga.

Tonight, in preparation for the battles ahead, her midnight hair was pulled atop her head in a simple and sturdy bun, a dark contrast to her porcelain skin and lavender pearl eyes. She wore a limited amount of an all-black, incredibly light but strong armor, just like everyone else in the room. A full-face white mask made from the same material rested on the side of her head, ready to be swung into position. Like with the armor, they all had one. The painted designs on the masks were their only distinguishing features. On Hinata's, this feature was the barely visible white dots, like snow. That was her codename; Yuki.

" _Snept tei hirre dii, Hina-chan._ " Nato whispered in reply. The girl moved to stand by his side, and Nato swept his gaze across the occupants of the room.

First, there was the girl Nato considered to be his sister. Her light pink hair went down to her chin, and her light green eyes could be compared to mint, or seafoam. She had a large forehead, something that often caused her to be bullied in her school days. In the time when she, Nato, and Sasuke were Team Seven, many saw her as the useless member of the team, the fangirl who only got in the way. However, the small diamond on her forehead was a testament to the fact that because of her hard work and determination, today she was a powerful shinobi with many capabilities. This was Sakura Haruno.

She was standing with two fists on her hips, an enraged expression crossing her face. Nato shivered in fear. "Why are you both so late?! We've been waiting over thirty minutes for you!"

A drop of sweat slipped down Nato's forehead. "Ah…Sakura-chan, can we talk about this later? We've kind of got a tight schedule, ya know."

If possible, the cloud over Sakura's eyes darkened even further. "It's both of _your_ fault that we have a tight schedule!" Both boys braced themselves for the unavoidable blow. "But since we are, _I'll talk to both of you later_." The boys audibly gulped at the death glare aimed at them, though Sasuke would later deny it. Sakura _scared_ them. As she crossed her arms and huffed, the mask painted with faint brown and green designs swung on her hip. Her codename was Tochi.

There was snickering to Nato's left that turned to full-blown laughter. He turned to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and eyes of a similar color with a large white dog named Akamaru. His eyes were sharp, and many described the look in them as feral. A red tattoo like a claw ran down each of his cheeks, and his elongated top canine teeth protruded over his bottom lip. Like his appearance, his outer personality was coarse. Yet, he was one of the most loyal people Nato had ever met. This was Kiba Inuzuka.

"Shut up, Dog Breath!" It didn't work. Nato was about to go deal with the Inuzuka clan member himself, but was saved from doing so by Sasuke and his fully trained Uchiha glare. Sometimes Nato was really grateful to have an Uchiha on his side. Under the death glare, Kiba's laughter died down once again to muffled snickers, and the mask painted with paw prints almost fell off of his head. His codename was Kemono.

" _Kids_." This came from the other side of the room from a young man leaning back against the wall, rolling his eyes in annoyance. The seventeen-year-old was stoic, with the pale Hyuuga eyes and long brown hair. He was Hinata's cousin and greatest protector. However, it hadn't always been the way. Once, because of the role forced upon him by the Hyuuga clan, he had been obsessed with the idea of fate and its unchangeable ways. A good knock under the chin and a long talk courtesy of Nato changed that. Now, for all of them, he was a source of stability and strength, a sure person to go to for advice. This was Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji, the passion of their youth is beautiful and so inspiring! You should follow their example and never let the springtime of your youth fade!" Tears streamed down the green spandex clad boy's cheeks, and a bandaged fist was pumped exuberantly into the air.

The Hyuuga sighed. The mask decorated with ridged grey lines shone as the light glinted off it. His codename was Ishi.

The spandex clad boy was one of Neji's genin teammates. He had once been a boy who dreamed of becoming a shinobi, but that dreamed was crushed when he was unable to draw on his chakra. So he resolved to become an amazing shinobi who only used taijutsu, and under the tutelage of Gai he flourished. And not just that. He practically became Gai's mini clone. Although he was more passionate than the supposed passion fruit, he was also more honorable and respectful than an Iron Country samurai. This was Rock Lee.

Lee gave the classic nice guy pose, and as he did so his mask slipped onto his face. The mask was painted with various vivid colors, like a rainbow. His codename was Niji.

The girl standing next to Neji joined him in his exasperated sigh. This was the final member of Team Nine. Her hair was dark and pulled up into its usual two-bun style, and her eyes grey. She was the daughter of the most prestigious blacksmith in Konoha; most noble clans and the Royal Family themselves acquired their weapons and armor from him. It was from her father that the Hidden Star bought their armor. As a child, she had dreamed of being a strong kunoichi like her idol, Tsunade Senju. It can most certainly be said that she accomplished her goal. She was well known as a master of all sorts of weapons, and a talented seal user. She was fierce but kind, and a truly great friend. This was Tenten Matashi.

Her mask was decorated with all sorts of designs, and no color besides black and white. Her codename was Sekkei.

Nato tuned into a different conversation.

"…get up! They're finally here!" By the far wall were three sixteen-year-olds; the former members of Team Ten. The girl who spoke had pale blond hair, very long and tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a pretty pale blue. She was an avid gossiper, and together with Nato, was quickly proving the other Stars' theory that all blondes were talkative loudmouths. She was the heir to the noble Yamanaka clan, who were well known in the flower industry and for their techniques and control over the human mind. She was an assertive individual who was never afraid to let someone know how she felt. When Sakura had been bullied in their early academy days, this Yamanaka was there to bring cheer and protection. She was known for her kind heart and great compassion, and her love for her friends. This was Ino Yamanaka.

Like Lee, her mask was colorful, but it wasn't just that. Rather than random lines of color, there were beautiful flowers of various kinds. Her codename was Hana.

"And Choji, stop getting crumbs on me!"

"Sorry, Ino." The speaker was a big-boned (everyone knew not to call him fat) young man with long spiky light brown hair. He was the heir to the noble Akimichi clan, who were known for their largeness and love of food, and as such, he always had some with him. He was kind, and for this reason many believed he did not have it in him to become a shinobi. However, he proved that his kindness was not a weakness, but his greatest strength. This was Choji Akimichi.

Choji held his bubbly molten red, orange, and yellow mask in one hand, his bag of opened chips balanced atop it. His codename was Kazangan, though he often was simply referred to as Kazan.

"Ino, you know he needs his energy, and so do I. So stop bothering us and let me sleep." This was the final member of Team Ten. His hair was dark and tied back in a pineapple shaped…thing on his head. When the time came, he would take over the Nara clan. Like all Nara, he was brilliant but it was often wasted on his laziness. His favorite past time was cloud watching, mostly because it required no work or physical activity. But even so, he was an amazing strategist and had a firm moral compass. He was dedicated to his friends and did everything he could to keep them safe. This was Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru was sitting on the floor, resting his back against the wall. His green mask decorated with leaf-like patterns laid on his lap. His codename was Tsurii.

The humming of insects drew the blond boy's attention away from Team Ten, and back in the direction of Kiba. Next to him stood the last original member of the Hidden Star and Team Eight, Hinata and Kiba's team. Even when he wasn't wearing his mask, this young man's face was always covered. No one in the room could ever recall seeing it. None of them really knew too much about him personally either, except that he loved bugs. He really was quite mysterious, but even so he held a strong connection with all his teammates. He was a part of the noble Aburame clan, who used insects in their techniques. He was always calm, cool, and collected, except when confronted with insect-eating plants. He was a brave shinobi and great teammate. This was Shino Aburame.

Unlike the others, he already wore his mask and the hood was pulled over his head like usual. His mask was decorated with designs like spider webs. His codename was Bagu.

Nato was content to watch his fellow Stars and join in on their conversations, but unfortunately for him, Sasuke was not fond of that plan. The Yaunkur boy could feel the glare piercing through his back. Without even looking, he could tell Sasuke was saying, 'get on with it, dobe'. Nato sighed.

"Alright," he called, and everyone gave their attention to him. "Are we ready?" Nato looked at each member individually, receiving their responses in the form of determined nods and affirmative glances.

"Okay, Sasuke. Give the signal." The Uchiha's eyes flashed for the smallest of moments, revealing a fully matured sharingan. Nato took one last look around at some of his closest friends, silently wishing them luck. He held eyes with Hinata for a moment, and then gave a final command.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **So I know we were never given Tenten's last name, but I felt the need to give her something. Also, most events in canon will be/have happened, but I will be switching up the order of some events. This will mostly be revealed in the next chapters, so don't worry. I can't leave you all floundering, wondering, "what the heck is going on?!"**

 **EDIT (3/9/17): I forgot translations!**

 **Bwevne = Hello**

 **Snept tei hirre dii = Directly translates to "See you good to", but in better English it's "Good to see you".**


	2. Arrival

**Here's the first chapter! For the past week the internet has been absolutely awful, and it's been driving everyone here insane. Important note: recently I was feeling someone was missing in the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, so Nami now has a younger twin brother! Yay! His name is Yuudai, and just like all the family members, he's not there just because I feel like it. He does have a role to play. Anyway…**

 **AlphaMike369: I recommend you listen to that something. It'll be sure to serve you well.**

 **Erica (Guest): Hehehe…**

 **EDIT (1/7/18): Name changes, basic stuff, sentence fluency.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Eleven Days After Aduryeanne, Chomei's Day**

Konoha's gates were tall and imposing, just as their security was. It was obvious that something was wrong. The last time the Yaunkur were in Konoha, they had no trouble getting in at all. This time, however, there were more than two shinobi at the entrance checking everyone's papers. When the Yaunkur saw this, they knew there could be trouble. None of them had any travel papers.

So Emine, taking the lead, approached the nearest guard. "Excuse me, sir, we're Yaunkur and we lost our papers in an attack about eleven days ago." She showed the mark on her forearm as proof.

The shinobi raised an eyebrow, taking a look at their group. "Well, it sure does seem something big happened to you people recently too. Where are the rest of you? All of the adults?"

"They passed away in the attack." Emine spoke hoarsely, her eyes turned to the ground.

His eye's softened after a moment of careful observation. "It's alright, you can all enter. Each of you just need to fill out one of the forms over there." He pointed to a table surrounded by others attempting to enter the capital city.

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded. "More than half of the Yaunkur tribe dead is a big deal. We would help you further, but unfortunately, we are currently dealing with a severe crisis of our own. Just be aware that we will be sending someone within the next few days to check up on you and get the full story. Now if you will excuse me, I need to inform my superiors." He disappeared. Emine and a few others went and grabbed a stack of forms.

Sitting on the ground with a squirming Yashima in his lap, Nato read through the slip of paper. When a brush and inkpot came around to him, he began filling it out.

'DATE OF BIRTH'. That was easy. He scrawled in 'October 10'. Next was 'PLACE OF BIRTH'. According to Aunt Kahina, Nato had been born just outside of Konoha, so that was what he wrote. 'AGE' came after, and '12' was written in. 'OCCUPATION'. Did trader work? A quick affirmation from Hinata answered his question. 'PURPOSE OF VISIT'. Nato glanced at Hinata's paper, and then checked the box next to the bubble reading, 'ON BUSINESS'.

There, finished. He took a moment to read it over, and then began on Yashima's form, occasionally asking Hinata questions and pulling the one-year-old's hand away from the inkpot. In less than ten minutes, everyone else was done, and the Yaunkur went through the lines and to the screening.

* * *

As a golden haired boy passed through the gates and into Konoha, the shinobi had a strange feeling that felt kind of like déjà vu. She was _sure_ she had seen that face and hair and eyes before, but _where_?

The portrait of the royal family stared mockingly at her back.

* * *

"The King and Queen are expecting to see us. May we pass through?"

"I need to see the letter."

"…We lost it in an attack over a week ago."

"We can't let you in without written proof of invitation."

"Can you ask the King and Queen? Tell them the Yaunkur are here to see them."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. Haven't you heard? Their Royal Majesties, King Minato and Queen Kushina, were poisoned and are currently unconscious."

There was stunned silence from the Yaunkur as they quietly thanked the palace guard for helping them, and left.

* * *

The sky turned a deep twilight blue as the remaining daylight faded to make way for the night. The Yaunkur approached the Konoha gates once again with heavy footsteps, planning to camp outside the walls before heading off to Suna. The moon hung overhead like a charm around Night's neck, soft beams of light spilling from it. The air was still and only the guards stirred when they arrived at the closed gates.

"I'm sorry, but all of you cannot pass out of Konoha now."

"Excuse me, sir, but why not?"

There was little hesitation as he answered. "Because of the current situation, no one is allowed in or out of Konoha between sun down and sun rise."

"…Okay, we understand."

The Yaunkur headed back into the city, murmuring worriedly among themselves.

 _What are we supposed to do now?_

* * *

The group of exhausted children trudged through the middle degree of the Star Sector, looking for a place to stay the night. Yashima's head was lying on Nato's shoulder as she slept. The twelve-year-old was conscious of the nervous and indecisive glances sent his way by Hinata, and he would have asked her about it but felt that this was something she needed to work through first.

Finally, she spoke. "Nato…everyone…I've made a decision." At that, the group ceased their tired marching, facing the young girl. "Even though I'm a part of the Yaunkur tribe and this family, I am still a citizen of the Land of Fire. King Minato and Queen Kushina are still my King and Queen…so…I'm going to stay here in Konoha, and help."

There was silence. "…Hina, I agree. I met the Royal Family once, and from what I've heard, they were really helpful in the past year." He received nods from all around. "I don't want to abandon them, ya know."

Mumbled whispers spread amongst the other Yaunkur. "I don't want to be a downer, but how could we help? And what would we do in Konoha? We need some way to support ourselves," Emine mentioned.

At this, Inwoe spoke up. "We could start a shop. Remember? We're traders and craftsmen, we know what to do."

"Alright, but that still doesn't solve the other problem."

"Actually," Hinata began hesitantly, "I've been thinking about that, and I think it's time I…I went back to the Hyuuga clan."

No one dared to breathe. "What do you mean, Hina? Are you–" Nato choked up. "–leaving us?"

"No! I'm not leaving the tribe, I never could!" Her voice softened again. "But if we want to help the Royal Family, we need someone in a higher position to reach them. Also, this way I can help you all get the money for the shop."

No one spoke. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to visit and keep in contact," she reassured them. "It's not like I am going forever, or leaving to live on the other side of the continent."

"…Okay, Hinata," Sura said. "Just make sure to keep that promise, okay? If you don't, you'll be sure to hear from us."

"Yeah, don't forget, Pure Heart." Inwoe added.

Hinata looked to the person she wanted support from the most. "…N-Nato? Is everything alright?" The boy's head was down, and he was clutching Yashima like a lifeline. After a tense few moments, he sighed and looked up.

"I understand, ya know. If this is what you need to do, Hina, then I'll support you all the way."

She smiled in relief and with obvious comfort. "Thank you, Nato."

All the children turned again to head down the road, but Emine stopped them. " _Navri_ , there's a Homeless Shelter right here. Let's see if there's room for us."

* * *

Those residing in the Homeless Shelter were not as welcoming as the Yaunkur hoped. Of course, the volunteers were inviting, cheerful, and ready to assist, but the others under their care regarded the large group of strangely dressed children (who also communicated with each other in another language) with obvious distrust. This made the atmosphere of the warehouse tense and awkward.

However, all the Yaunkur got some food in their stomachs and a place to rest, so they considered it a win, even if they were uncomfortable, and the silence turned their thoughts to recent weeks. Both Hinata and Nato noticed this, along with many of the older children, but there was little they could do. They tried talking and starting games with the others, but the watchful eyes of the non-Yaunkur residents of the Homeless Shelter stopped it quickly. Eventually, the two children stopped trying, and sat back against the wall.

...Until…

"Hey, Hina! I've got an idea!" The boy raced away, heading for the doors. "I'll be right back!"

When Nato came back ten minutes later, he was carrying a large drum. Upon a closer look, Hinata saw that it was Yaunkur made. The patterns on its sides and the colors used testified to this; not to mention the symbol on top. The blond haired boy sat cross-legged on the floor, his legs wrapped around the drum. The beat started out steady, and gradually everyone in the warehouse turned their eyes towards him.

 _Bum bum bum bum bum…_

Nato began to sing in a strong and steady voice. " _Jundhe oni ali yotaesn, agu kesev oni ali gotsuf, eep-ip isu mambu kore._ " As Hinata had learned over the years, Nato's voice wasn't what many would call beautiful but it was certainly pleasing to the ear.

He repeated the phrase, and as he did, more voices joined in. Looking around the room, Hinata noticed many Yaunkur faces brightening as they recognized the song, and others staring curiously at them. Then, instead of repeating the entire phrase, the last section was sung over and over again, the tempo and volume increasing rapidly.

" _Eep-ip isu mambu kore! Eep-ip isu mambu kore!_ "

The beat changed as the second half of the song begun.

 _Ta ti-ti ta ta, ta ti ta ta, ta ti-ti ta ta, ta ti ta ta…_

" _Rapa-maya, rapa-maya, ai ai ai ai!_ " Suddenly, the room was filled with shimmering energy, and many children leapt up and began dancing. " _Koko-ono, koko-ono, yo yo yo yo!"_ Hollers and joyful shouts rung in the warehouse. As she danced, Hinata looked again at the non-Yaunkur and saw some of them tapping their feet or looking on with a smile. Some even looked to be attempting to sing along. The smile on Hinata's face grew. She remembered something Nato had said to her many years ago.

 _How can you possibly sing without moving your feet?_

The two lines were repeated with different notes, and then as the final phrase came, the drums and all movement ceased, and the tune slowed. " _Ai-ee, ai-ee, yo!_ " The stillness held, and everyone could feel the tension.

It exploded. " _Rapa-maya, rapa-maya, ai ai ai ai!_ _Koko-ono, koko-ono, yo yo yo yo! Rapa-maya, rapa-maya, ai ai ai ai!_ _Koko-ono, koko-ono, yo yo yo yo!_ " There were some more hollers, and a few started to imitate the beat of the drums by banging on tables and walls and stamping their feet as the beat changed again, and the tension continued to grow.

 _Bum ba bum, bum ba bum, bum ba bum…_

It started at a powerful whisper. " _Zisu! Zisu! Zisu aru-weya!_ " They chanted and the volume increased steadily and they crouched down with their hands on their knees. " _Weya! Weya! Weya aru-zisu!_ " The Yaunkur instantly split into two groups, one starting at the first phrase, and the other on the second.

The chanting escalated into a whooping shout. " _Woah!_ " It was still and silent as everyone stood still, hardly daring to breathe. The tension broke as the drums began their familiar pattern and the chorus started again. " _Rapa-maya, rapa-maya, ai ai ai ai!_ _Koko-ono, koko-ono, yo yo yo yo! Rapa-maya, rapa-maya, ai ai ai ai!_ _Koko-ono, koko-ono, yo yo yo yo!_ "

They all stopped, including Nato at the drum, and gave the last phrase filled with different layers of echoing harmony. " _Ai-ee, ai-ee, yo!_ "

There was applause from the non-Yaunkur occupants of the room. Hinata turned to see many of her fellow Yaunkur smiling widely as they panted, their faces glowing with pride for their tribe and its traditions. Once everyone had settled down again, Hinata saw Nato get up to leave the warehouse with the drum. "I'd better go return this, ya know. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.

So she and the rest of the tribe settled in for the night. She noticed that the barrier that had previously been evident between them and the non-Yaunkur was broken, or at least the relationship changed. The two groups were now opening speaking to each other and Hinata could occasionally hear laughter.

She smiled.

(By the time Nato came back, Hinata was curled up against the wall with Yashima on her lap, both fast asleep. He curled up right next to them, arms around them securely. He knew this would probably be the last time they were all together like this, and he didn't plan to waste it.)

* * *

"Neh, Nato? Where did you get the drum?"

The boy let out a small laugh. "Earlier, I saw this old man on the street with one. He let me borrow it."

"Did you get his name?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, ya know."

"… _Nanawah_?!"

* * *

 **So, quick note, the whole drum scene was inspired by the recent choir trip I went on. One thing out conductor emphasized was the whole moving while singing, and in all the pieces we sung the drums were played. It was an amazing experience.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Jundhe oni ali yotaesn, agu kesev oni ali gotsuf, eep-ip isu mambu kore**_ **= Long is the way, and hard is the road, but there lies home.**

 **The rest of the song is just a series of sounds and nonsensical words.**

 _ **Nanawah?!**_ **= What?!**


	3. Sasuke and Sakura

**So, I had time on my hands (because the internet's been awful), and ideas for this chapter, which equals…quick update! The next chapter will take longer because I've got work to catch up on in school, a robotics competition coming up to prepare for, and no idea what exactly to write.**

… **Enjoy!**

 **EDIT (1/7/18): Basic stuff, sentence fluency.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

SASUKE

* * *

The first time Nato laid eyes on Sasuke, a strange feeling sent shockwaves rippling through his mind. It was like meeting an old and indescribably close friend for the first time. Nato felt that the other boy experienced something similar, even though nothing on his face betrayed it. When Sasuke grabbed his arm, Nato felt the familiar comfort that came when he closed his eyes.

And when he looked directly into the fury held in the Uchiha's eyes, Nato knew he had found something that was once lost to him, something that had always belonged, like the jagged ends of a puzzle piece fitting into place.

 _Akes._

* * *

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Nato's hand would have slipped out of the pocket, but the firm grip on his wrist prevented it. He would have to talk his way out. He lifted his head to face his accuser, a slick getaway phrase poised on the tip of his tongue, but froze._

 _"I'm sorry," he murmured instead, thinking not of the person's pocket he had picked, but rather of an ancient memory that still haunted him. "Gomen, gomen, gomen."_

 _Although the boy scowled, the rage in his eyes dimmed, the muttered, heart-wrenching apologies unexpected. "I_ asked _, what do you think you are_ doing _?" Just like his eyes, the anger in his voice was wavering._

 _Nato shook himself back, and the excuse he used four years ago slipped off his tongue. "Oh, ya know, I was just testing his pocket's security system. I was never gonna keep his wallet." Nato turned to his shocked almost-victim with an innocent mask carved into his face. "Good security by the way." He faced Akes–_ the boy– _again._

 _The boy looked furious, but confused. So Nato took the opportunity, calling a "sorry, I've got to go", wrenched his wrist from the boy's grasp, and dashed down the street. He ignored the calls for his capture and kept moving on, ducking his head to hide the lone tear slipping down his cheek._

I'm sorry, Akes. Could you ever forgive me?

 _Remembering the boy's furious eyes and enraged voice, Nato doubted his wish would come true._

* * *

They didn't see each other again until the day Nato came to join Team Seven, the one genin team that year to be only two members, as not enough students passed the exam. Sasuke (that was the boy's name) did not look happy to see Nato. Not even close. If anything, he was glad to have finally caught that 'pocket security tester'. However, after some convincing, Sasuke did not turn Nato into the Uchiha Police Force.

It was during that time as a part of Team Seven that the Yaunkur boy learned just why Sasuke possessed so much rage.

When Sasuke was eight years old, his elder brother, Itachi slaughtered a good portion of the shinobi and adults in his own clan, the Uchiha. This included the clan head, their father. After that night, only a third of the Uchiha's former number remained, and most of them were civilians or young children. Sasuke was left alone. His mother, Mikoto, stilled lived, but after the death of her husband, the betrayal of her firstborn, and the loss of her two best friends, she was in no better condition than her son.

Because of this, Sasuke's life goal was to kill his older brother. In Nato's opinion, this was definitely not healthy. But since when did anyone care to ask him? However, over that short year with Team Seven, the two boys grew to become close friends and the greatest of rivals. Though they would never admit it, Nato and Sasuke acted like brothers.

So when the elder boy defected from Konoha, the pain Nato felt was much greater than a chidori through the chest, a sensation Nato was well acquainted with.

* * *

 _"Is that it, Teme? After all our time together and all that effort, you're just_ leaving _?!"_

 _The other boy was silent._

 _"When I was with you, ya know, I would wonder, is this what it's like to have a brother? But now I know. No brother would leave his sibling like this."_

 _That intense rage glared at Nato as Sasuke exploded in return. "My older brother did! He murdered our father and cousins and aunts and uncles, and then he just left! He's a monster!"_

 _There was quiet, before Nato softly inquired, almost mournfully, "then what does that make you, Sasuke?"_

* * *

It took much time, strength, and determination, but Nato did drag Sasuke back home to Konoha. He didn't just do it because of his promise to Sakura, or because of a debt to be repaid. He did it because he _missed_ Sasuke, because he _wanted_ him back. It took almost three years and many battles, including the death of Itachi by Sasuke's hand and a final battle in the Valley of the End, but it was worth it.

Because Nato finally got Akes–no, _Sasuke_ –back.

If one who did not know the two teens were to see them walking down the street together, they would never have guessed that the two best friends, practically brothers, were the ones to take the other's arm.

After all they had been through, Nato and Sasuke trusted each other implicitly. Once the Hidden Star was created and when the two boys were alone, one could hear Sasuke call Nato his brother, and the younger call Sasuke _Tsiaob_.

They trusted each other, and never hesitated to dish out a well-deserved punch.

* * *

 _"Hinata, may I ask you something?"_

 _"S-sure." Sasuke was rarely one to approach Hinata alone. What could be on his mind?_

 _The Uchiha looked down, as if he were shy or embarrassed. "What does_ Tsiaob _mean?"_

 _She smiled in faint relief, and put down the scarf she was knitting. "In Kae, it is a title that has many different meanings, such as r-right hand, most trusted, or most loyal."_

 _She watched Sasuke carefully for his response, noticing the skin tightening around his eyes and a brief but intense emotion of grief and guilt flicker in them. However, this lasted only for the tiniest of seconds before the stoic Uchiha mask hid it once again._

 _"I see. Thank you, Hinata." She nodded and picked up her knitting again, watching the older teen leave the Hidden Star's sitting room._

* * *

When Nato accepted him back to Konoha and his family with open arms and a smiling face, Sasuke was relieved but then felt guilty for it. For all he did to Nato and Sakura and his mother and Itachi, he shouldn't have been welcomed with opened arms. He should have been cast out or at least _glared at_!

But he was relieved he wasn't.

After he learned just what _Tsiaob_ meant, Sasuke felt that he didn't deserve it. He really didn't. He was the one who caused his family all that pain, and took Nato's right hand from him. He didn't deserve to be Nato's replacement hand. He could never be as good as the first, the one that brought Sasuke back home.

But if that was what Nato wanted him to be, Sasuke would be his right hand. Sasuke would be the thing he ripped away from Nato.

He would make sure the dobe didn't get himself killed.

* * *

SAKURA

* * *

Before the Forest of Death, Sakura was weak, nothing but a silly fangirl playing shinobi. She knew nothing of the pain the world possessed. She knew only what laid in the books her father brought back to her from places such as Suna or Kumo.

Sakura was a spoiled merchant's daughter who understood nothing about how the real world worked.

She was innocent, and a child.

* * *

 _"Where do you keep the sheep you use to for this wool? Or do you buy it nowadays?"_

 _Nato looked at his newest customer, a pink haired girl his age. She was holding up and examining different woven fabrics in their new store, 'Yaunkur Trade'._

 _"We have a grazing and work area just outside of the city walls. All of the wool in these fabrics were produced by our flock, ya know."_

 _The girl nodded thoughtfully, and then looked up to stare at him. Nato fidgeted uncomfortably under the girl's intense green-eyed gaze. During these brief moments, he noticed the intelligence in them, but also the innocence she possessed. He wouldn't have been surprised if this girl had never left Konoha before._

 _"What is it? Do I have powder on my face or something?"_

 _Now it was her turn to be uncomfortable, her eyes avoiding his. But even so, her voice was strong. "Are you a Yaunkur?"_

 _"Yup. Been one my entire life." He showed her the mark on his forearm._

 _"I was just wondering because you look very different from the others, you know, with the bright hair and all."_

 _Nato self-consciously raised his hand to touch his hair, blushing a bit. "Yeah, so I've been told."_

 _There was a long, awkward pause. "So…do you have any healing herbs?"_

 _The boy brightened immediately. "Of course we do! Ya know, I'm even the current Head Healer, so I know all about them!"_

 _"Really?! Please, show me!"_

 _And so the two spent over an hour chatting about different herbs and their uses in the healing arts, and comparing traditional methods to the modern shinobi ways._

 _…However, the girl's comment stuck in his head, and since that day Nato began wearing a cap or piece of cloth over his hair in public._

* * *

Once Nato joined Team Seven, he and Sakura had a few friendly interactions but mostly it was her fangirling over Sasuke. She had been useless, but Sakura didn't really understand this until the second part of the chunin exams; the Forest of Death. There, she found the determination and strength to separate her crush on Sasuke from her shinobi duties, doing so by chopping off her hair.

She would become stronger, so she would no longer be staring at her boys' backs. Next time, it would be them staring at hers.

* * *

 _"Sakura, what happened to your hair?!"_

 _The girl blushed, feeling the short, pink strands. "It was getting in the way, so I cut it off."_

 _"You just cut it off?!"_

 _"Yup." She sighed in exasperation. "It's not the end of the world, baka. Hair regrows."_

 _"But…your beautiful hair!"_

* * *

Sasuke left Sakura heartbroken but determined. She knew how she would become stronger, and Tsunade was the perfect teacher for her. By the time Nato came back from a long training trip with his new teacher, Jiraiya, Sakura's shinobi prowess had grown considerably.

Even though they had spent just under two years apart, they worked together like a well-oiled machine.

She and Nato would drag Sasuke back to Konoha, together.

And, by the time they did, Sakura and Nato's relationship was very similar to the one he possessed with Karin in the Drongur household. Sakura was the older sister, Nato the little brother. However, where Karin and Nato's friendship was based on survival, Nato and Sakura's friendship was based on just that–friendship.

They were best friends and siblings, nothing more, nothing less.


	4. Lee, Tenten, and Neji

**EDIT (1/7/18): Basic stuff, sentence fluency, I attempted to better the flow of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Gai's team was…interesting to say the least. One would think that a combination of such people would end up disastrous, but in this case somehow…they weren't. They were one of Konoha's strongest teams and most enthusiastic at that. Well, at least two members of it were, but they had more than enough for the other half of the team.

The team consisted of four members; Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Out of them, only one was from a noble family, and that same person happened to be Hinata's cousin.

He didn't like commoners much, and that included Nato at first.

* * *

 _"Neji, I-I would like you to meet Nato."_

 _The latter mentioned boy smiled brightly, waving cheerfully from behind the counter._

 _"Oh, so you were the one who gave those silly ideas to Lady Hinata." Neji sneered. Immediately, the sunny day seemed to dim as the blond boy dropped his smile. "Come along, Lady Hinata. We should not be in the presence of such low-life." He moved to drag Hinata out of the room, but found he couldn't. Neji turned to see the girl standing firm, wearing the angriest expression he had ever seen on her face._

 _"Neji-niisan, I will not stand for you saying such awful things to my closest friend. He is one of the noblest people I have ever known." She spoke in a soft yet undeniably strong voice. Hinata looked back at Nato, who looked almost as shocked as her cousin, and somehow full of pride also. "I'm sorry for that, Nato. Please forgive us."_

 _Nato nodded carefully, and watched as the two Hyuugas exited the store._

* * *

Tenten's father was the best blacksmith in Konoha, and maybe even the entire Land of Fire. Most noble clans went to him for weapons and armor, and he was the personal blacksmith for the Namikaze family. His daughter, however, was probably his biggest customer. She was a master at all different sorts of weapons, and could often be seen practicing in the open field behind "The Hot-Blooded Dojo". In the team, many would say she was probably the most levelheaded member.

At the same time, Lee would usually be within the Dojo training with Gai or even Neji at times. However, more than that, the orphan could be seen running laps around the city walls, whether on his feet or his hands.

Of everyone on the team, he was the hardest worker.

And of everyone on the team, no one loved Yashima more than Neji. This was the greatest thing that connected him and the rest of the team to Nato.

* * *

 _"Neh, Shima-chan, pulling my hair is not going to make it any longer."_

 _The eighteen-month-old girl continued to squeal and giggle as she tugged on the red-gold strands that now hung down past Nato's chin. The boy sighed as he adjusted the baby in his arms and attempted to gently pry her fingers out of his hair._

 _Yashima did not appreciate it. "Nooo! Dada, no!" She squirmed around in his hold. Nato sighed again and let her be. He never was good at resisting her amber gaze. He tried to ignore the latest yank and continued on to the field._

 _As soon as it came into sight, Yashima ceased her pulling and instead begged to be put down. Nato complied and carefully held his surrogate daughter's hand as she limped with him up the slight incline towards a shady tree. He picked her up again as he plopped down underneath the tree, situating Yashima between his legs. She immediately began inspecting the dirt and its various inhabitants, a sound rapidly firing from her mouth as she did so._

 _"Tuka-tuka-tuka-tuka-tuka-tuka!"_

 _Nato wasn't quite sure when she started making that noise, or what it even meant. However, when she did, Yashima was happy, so everything was good in Nato's mind._

 _He glanced down again to see a fist entering his daughter's mouth._

 _"Whatcha got there, Shima-chan?" Nato caught a glimpse of green. His eyes widened as he quickly reached out to keep the enclosed fist away from Yashima's mouth. After carefully prying her small fingers open he saw the shiny green and purple beetle in her palm. It didn't look too happy, nor calm._

 _Yashima seemed to sense that she wasn't going to be able to swallow the poor beetle, so…_

 _"Dada, see!" She shoved her palm into her dad's face. Nato leaned back in surprise, almost jumping. "You see? You see, Dada?"_

 _The jinchuuriki, worrying more about the beetle being squished at this point, carefully took the insect into his own hand. "Yeah, I see, Shima-chan." He placed the beetle up on the tree's bark, and it quickly scurried out of the girl's reach. Hinata would not be happy with him if their surrogate daughter swallowed a beetle._

 _Yashima pouted, and turned her gaze elsewhere. Or more specifically, towards the green blur charging straight at them._

 _"NATO!"_

 _Said boy clutched the little girl tight against his chest as an exuberant, green spandex clad teen raced up to them. He suddenly stopped in front of their tree, sporting a large grin on his face. "Hello, Nato! What brings you here this pleasant morning?" Then Lee looked down to see the little girl sitting in Nato's lap. He jumped back and his mouth dropped comically. "AHH! Who is this?!"_

 _The golden-haired boy proudly stated, "Bushy-Brows, this is Yashima, my daughter, ya know!"_

 _If possible, Lee's jaw dropped even further, before he recovered and sparkles appeared around him. "The passion of your youth is astounding, Nato! I can't help but admire it!" A flame appeared in his eyes as Lee pumped his fists. "I will work hard to catch up, Nato!" He raced away again and began his laps around the city anew._

 _It was then that Nato finally noticed Tenten and Neji. The former looked worried and the latter unbelievably pissed._

 _"Nato, you're not even thirteen and you have a kid?! Who's the mother?"_

 _"Hinata, ya know!"_

 _Neji didn't seem to appreciate that answer. He appeared in front of Nato in a blaze of fury, saying, "how dare you do th-_ that _with Lady Hinata!"_

 _"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

 _"If you had a baby together, then you must have done_ that _with Lady Hinata!"_

 _Nato was still confused, and it showed clearly on his face, so Tenten stepped in to help her teammate._

 _"You know, the thing to make a baby!"_

 _"Ohh," Nato began, "that's what you're talking about." Nato honestly still didn't really understand what they were talking about. Maybe he'd ask Hinata later, she was smart so she would know. "Why didn't you just say so earlier, ya know! We aren't Shima-chan's birth parents." He looked tenderly down at the babe playing in his lap. "They had both passed away by the time Aduryeanne came around, six months ago."_

 _"Oh," they said in unison. There was an awkward silence._

 _"Dada, who 'dis?" Yashima tugged on Nato's shirt, begging to be introduced._

 _Nato pointed first to Neji and then Tenten. "This is your Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten."_

 _Immediately Yashima climbed out from her father's lap and waddled over to her mother's cousin. She pulled on Neji's pants, exclaiming, "up, up, up, up!" The teenager hesitantly lifted the little girl up into his arms, and flinched slightly when she began tugging on his long hair. However, even as this continued, Nato could tell Neji was warming up to the adorable, babbling Yashima._

 _"Oi! Neji! Let me hold the cute baby!" Tenten opened her arms invitingly to Yashima. The little girl reached for her in return and Neji reluctantly handed her over to his teammate. Tenten spun the eighteen-month baby around, exclaiming, "you're so cute!"_

* * *

The members of Gai's team loved Yashima (especially Neji; he spoiled his pseudo-niece rotten), so Nato could depend on them to look after her when no one else could. When he did, he often came back to find complete chaos, but that was alright.

They always kept her safe and happy.

* * *

 **This chapter is very short, but I needed to just get it out and done with. I'm also not too happy with the flow of it, so if anyone has suggestions please do share them. Usually I'd ask my older sister but she's away on a trip currently. Also, if you have any scenes/memories you want to see between Nato/Hinata/Yashima and any of the Konoha 11 I have not yet written a chapter about, I would love to hear and maybe implement them. I need ideas.**

 **AlphaMike369: Yes, the next few chapters will mainly be about Nato's interactions with the Konoha 11, plus some other characters (mostly how they first met). They will be rushed because the main focus of the story takes place after all of that, but I wanted to give some background information. I can see what you mean though, so I'll try to pace it out a bit more. Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks to Fluttershy 2059123 who also reviewed the last chapter!**


	5. AN - Important Stuff!

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. (Wow, this feels really awkward.) So, after taking a long, unplanned (and busy) break, I finally got back to this story. However, I was having trouble writing the next chapter, and decided to read over the first book to get back into the grove. Guess what I found out? It really needs revising, especially to fit in some new ideas. So, that's what I'm currently working on.**

 **This rewrite shouldn't take too long, since I am not starting from scratch; I'm rewriting many of the earlier chapters to fit in with the writing style of the later ones, and because some of them are really in need of a rewrite. Later chapters will have some things added to build on the story, and all chapters will have more on the culture of the Yaunkur.**

 **Speaking of the Yaunkur culture...**

 **When I chose the names for the Yaunkur tribe members, I didn't keep in mind the fact that they are a part of a completely different culture than the rest of the Elemental Continent. So, I changed them.**

 **Suki = Sura**

 **Ichigo = Inwoe (it still means strawberry, just in Kae (which I completely made up))**

 **Kinra = Kahina (I was going to keep Kinra, but I found this name and it fit too perfectly)**

 **Diro = Dimos**

 **Nicoma = Nila**

 **Ichi = Roni**

 **Chiho = Charo**

 **Uffe = Uwais**

 **Elder Jukune = Elder Jal**

 **Matsumi = Meira**

 **Rinne = Razi**

 **I would recommend reading the first book again in the rewritten form (because some things are going to be different), but it isn't absolutely necessary. When I finish the rewrite I will write here what chapters I would say are necessary to read.**

 **Oh, and after I finish this revision I will be starting book 2 (this one) again and just get right into the story, so look forward to that!**

 **It seems as though stories are only shown as being updated when chapters are added or removed, and since I don't want to remove chapters of the first book (I'll just be updating/replacing them), whenever I post a new, revised chapter I will repost this note and add the name of the chapter in the list at the very bottom (the newest one being in italics). Hopefully that works.**

 **Also, the revised chapters are posted now on AO3, Deviantart, and Wattpad too, under the same username and title.**

 **Posted Revised Chapters: Prologue - The Lost Heir, Chapter 1 - The Nomadic Yaunkur Tribe, Chapter 2 - Lessons and Bedtime Stories, Chapter 3 - The Hyuuga Heiress , Chapter 4 - The Festival, Chapter 5 - A Failed Pickpocket, Chapter 6 - Speaking with Royalty, Chapter 7 - Meet the Yaunkur, Chapter 8 - A Day in Konoha, Chapter 9 - Runaway Spirits, Chapter 10 - To Anusuli, _Chapter 11 - Sun and Moon_. **


End file.
